Yasochika Lemura (Celtic Guardian)
Yasochika Lemura is the 3rd seat of Squad 4 and the leader of the first relief team now serving under captain He is also vice-president of the Soul Reaper men's association. Appearance He has swept back, blonde hair and glasses which do not show his eyes at all. He also wears a standard soul reaper uniform with the squad 4 medical pack tied to his sash on his right side, which also carries his diary and he summons his zanpakuto via kido. Personality Yasochika is very vain and tries to be cool. He also carries a diary which contains in accurate detail, everything that happens to him. He also takes command of the squad like he is the captain. In battle he will often underestimate the opponent, usually involving them insulting him. Powers and Abilities Expert Healer: He has known to be proficient in the art of healing, gaining him the position as 3rd seat of his squad. He is also skilled in Chido (Way of Healing), his favourite technique is Meiyu Kido Practitioner: '''He is also skilled in other kido being able to perform a level 63 bakudo spell without an incantation, even though he is exhausted afterwards. He is also skilled enough to summon his zanpakuto via kido. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He is proficient enough with his sword to keep on par with a fraccion level arrancar. *'Master Whip Wielder: '''He is also been able to use the unique form of his shikai to the extent where he can control it's exact power, speed and accuracy. Zanpakuto '''Hirapoddo:' (Healer Pod) His zanpakuto takes the form of a standard katana with a square shaped guard and yellow hilt wrapping. Shikai: '''By reciting the phrase '''Shoot, hirapoddo's blade turns into a chain with a silver orb at the end of it. The guard also disappears, it also gains an empty bottle, like a medicine bottle at the end of the hilt which is attached by a red rope. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''He can control exactly what the chain will hit and also extend and retract the chain on command, the orb can also open and close like a mouth and latch onto objects for his to grab them or to pull himself towards it. His sword's main ability is when an opponent fires an attack he opens the orb and it swallows the attach and it gets stored in the medicine bottle as glowing green liquid which can be used as a special medicine that can heal most wounds, he can the fire the attack back as glowing green orb like energy bolts which have extreme destructive power and can also trap some one in a glowing green energy bubble which knocks them unconcious and is filled with the medicine he carries in the bottle. He can also completely open the orb and puts it on the enemy's body and pours spirit energy into it healing them instantly. When he fires the pods or heals someone, some of the medicine is used. Relationships Retsu Unohana Isane Kotetsu Hanataro Yamada Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer Category:4th Division Category:Male Category:Fanon Character